Austin's Got A Girlfriend And Ally's Got An Enemy
by XYoUrMyDiLeMmAx
Summary: So when Austin introduces McKenna to Ally, Ally decides to give the girl a chance. She loves Austin but she decides to swallow her anger and give McKenna a chance. But bad things start to happen to Ally. Is McKenna to blame or is it someone else? Better then it sounds!
1. Intoduceing & Invites

_**Yay a new story! Lets just jump in! I do not own Austin and Ally. **_

**Ally's P.O.V:** That morning was great. Trish, Dez, and I fooled around at the shop for awhile. But I couldn't help but notice a certain blonde was missing... "Hey Dez" I called to the boy banging

on the drums like a maniac. "Have you seen Austin?" I asked. He had to know. He's Austin best friend. He shook his head. "Haven't seen him" And with that he began to asault the drums again.

Trish was on her phone. So I had no one to ask. I sighed and began to rummage through a magazine. Finally after about an hour, he waltzed into Sonic Boom, grinning ear to ear. "Hey guys,

beautiful day isn't it?" He plopped down onto the counter. "Were were you?" I asked suspiciously. "Out with my girlfriend" Everyones jaws dropped. "YOU have a girlfriend!" Trish gasped.

Austin nodded, his cheeks redening. "Awesome bro!" Dez cried. The he and Austin did that annoying hand shake thing. The whole time Trish,Dez, and Austin were giggeling and dancing. I sat

at the front desk, forcing a smile. It not that I wasn't happy. I was glad he had a girlfriend. I'm just mad at myself for not telling Austin I liked him first. There was a small knock on the store

doors that interrupted the festivites. The doors were glass so we could see it was a girl,but I guess I would have knocked too. Austin sauntered over to the door,unlocked it, and returned with

a pretty red head on his arm. Her hair framed her perfect features. She had alarming, yet, vivid green eyes that gave her a dramatic appearance. She also had a strapless, deep pink tank on and

a mid thigh high jean skirt, with black flats to pull it together. Perfect Perfect Perfect. I mentally kicked myself for being jealous. My thoughts lingered back to the girl. Question was, who is

she? Austin's voice awakened my brain. "Everyone, this is my girlfriend McKenna" Trish and Dez greeted her warmly. I force a muffeled "Hey" And crossed my arms to my chest. Out of

everyone there I'm the first one McKenna talks to. "You must be Abby" She chimed. "Austin talks about you all the time!" She gushed. "It's Ally" I forced through gritted teeth. McKenna sobbed

and rushed me into a hug. I stood back, obviously alarmed. She stood back and looked like a child that was being scolded. "I'm so sorry to just barge in here. I just wanted to invite you all to my

house tonight for dinner." I instantly felt like a jerk. I was judgeing this girl because I was mad that she is Austin's girl? No. I'm not gonna act like some bratty little kid. I was gonna give this

girl a chance. "We'd love to come. Just have Austin give us the address." I spoke clearly and confidently. Her face brightened. "Thanks!" She squealed and flung herself into my arms again. She

gave Austin a passion filled kiss and dashed out of the store. Did it hurt to see Austin and McKenna kiss? Yes. Did it feel like a thousand sludge hammers all came down on my heart at once?

Yes. Was my heart broken? Oh yes.

_**Poor Ally :( So what do you think about McKenna? Think shes planning something or is really just a nice girl? Let me know!**_


	2. Parties & Punches

_**Chapter 2 :) I do not own Austin & Ally**_

**Ally's P.O.V: **In a funny turn of events, everyone was wareing the same thing they were wareing the night Austin performed with Shiny Money. Me in my floatry deep pink cocktail dress with

my hair pinned to the side. Trish in her sparkly, floral purple dress, with the same flower pinned to her ponytail. Dez with his "formal" backpack. And lastly Austin in his metalic silver

jacket with the purple undershirt and tie. I could have sworn it was the same night if Austin didn't diappear for five minutes and reappear with McKenna on his arm. The McKenna that was

wareing the same exact thing as me. My jaw dropped. There she was in the flesh, pink dress and all, same heels, and her silky red hair pinned to the side. Just like mine. McKenna let out a

small squeak. "Oh my gosh Addy! I'm sooo sorry! Aussy-poo showed me a picture of you in the dress and told me where you got it. I just thought it looked so beatiful in that tiny wallet picture!"

She started to cry. "Austin keeps a picture of me in his wallet?" I asked, a small blush creeping on my face. I could see Austin blushing too as he held McKenna's arm. "McKenna it's ok!" I

hollered over her loud sobs. "R-R-Really?" She sniffeled. "Really" I assured her. She gave me a watery smile and we set off for her house. I was stunned to see a long black limo in front of the

mall. McKenna" I gasped,"Is that yours?" McKenna gave a trimphant nod and we walked toward the sleek automotive. The limo was beautiful. It had lush velvet seats that actually massaged

you, a mini fridge stocked with great foods and facy drinks, tvs, wii's, xbox's. It was amazing. We all laughed, sipped sodas, and sang along horribly to the radio. I couldn't help but notice

Austin sneaking glances at me and smileing. But it could have been my imagination. It was so much fun, we didn't even realize we made it to her house. McKenna's house was even more

amazing. It looked like a castel. It was a crisp shade of white with large columns. It had itricate little patterns all along the outside, that even looking at gave me a headache. Everyone else

trudge ahead while Austin and I (being apartment dwelers) stayed to admire it. Austin stood there, mouth agape. "Come on Aussy-poo" I said playfully, grabbing his wrist and leading him

inside. Inside was even better. More large columns and a large winding marble staircase leading to God knows where. Mr. and Mrs. Hughes (McKenna's parents) were extremely nice.

I could tell where she inherited her looks. Their upbeat chitchat was what kept me sane through dinner. Sitting next to Austin and McKenna was hard enough. Try sitting near them while their

eskimo kissing and getting all cozy right next to you. Once or twice Trish had to stop me from mutilateing my salad with my fork. After salad we were having desert. "Aggie, could you help me

get the desert from the kitchen?" McKenna's voice echoed through me. I gazed around confused. Everyone else was finshed. Why me? "Uh sure" I replied. My heels clinked on the tiled floor

as me and McKenna entered the kitchen. There was a beautfully decorated cake with an assortment of sugar roses sitting on the counter. McKenna just stood there, gazing at me. "Look" She

started, her voice dangerously low. "I see the way you look at Austin. Don't pretend I don't see it." "I don't know what your talking about" I replied defiantly. "Lies" McKenna spat. "Just

know you place Amy" And with that she turned on her heel. I shrugged and reached for the cake. Before I got there I felt a hard blow in my face. "McKenna!" I hollered. She grinned

malaciously. I was furious. I felt hot blood trickel from my nose and onto my dress. I was about to call her every name. I didn't care. But at that moment Austin walked in. "Hey how are my

two favorite-" But he stopped when he saw the blood. "Alls, what happened?" He turned toward me and frowned. I had to lie. I couldn't hurt his feelings. He was so happy with McKenna.

"I uh- banged my nose on the counter" Austin shook his head. "Here Agnis" McKenna rushed over with a cloth. Austin grinned. "Isn't she so sweet?" He beamed. "Like candy" I replied. With

that, they left me in the kitchen to go deliver the cake to the dining room. "Like stale candy" I muttered. I sighed in frustration and slid my back down the side of the counter. What was I

gonna do?

_**Done! Make sure you review please! Only 3 reviews last chapter? Come on guys! I worked hard on this! Please and Thank you :) So what do you think of McKenna now? **_

_**And why does Austin carry a pic of Ally? And keep looking at her? hmmm Auslly?**_


	3. Wandering & Waiting

_**All of the reviews for chapter 2 made me laugh. You guys rock :)**_

_**(Continues from chapter 2)**_

**Ally's P.O.V:** I tossed the towel to the floor and sat up. I couldn't go to desert. I had blood all on the front of me. I decided to just wander around. The clinking of

glasses and lots of laughter drifted from the dining room. Didn't they care that I wasn't there? I continued up to the grand marbel steps. "Wow" I gasped. Dozens

of rooms lined the hallway. My heels ticked as they made contact with the floor. I froze. There was another ticking noise behind me. Panic struck, I ran

down the long hall. Thankfully, there was a second staircase leading to the next floor. I took the stairs two at a time,which is hard in heels. I still heard the extra

clicking from the other persons shoes. Someone was still chaseing. I started to cry as I made a sharp left. No one knows I'm up here. Still crying, I darted into one

of the rooms. It was severly dusty. Old vintage records and dusty boxes littered the area. Curiosity got to me and I peeked onto a nearby box. I caught a glimpse

of a large (_**A/N: 1980's ) **_ peeling 80's poster. So this must be her parents storage room. Footsteps broke my thoughts. I shoved the box to the side and hid in

the closet. The clink of my chasers high heels soon started in the room I was in. I would have cried, but the person was IN the room. I didn't want to draw attention.

I crouched low in the closet. The chaser's hand found it's way to the door nob. I wanted to scream. But I contolled myself. I was suprised they didn't open it.

I heard a small tick from the door nob, and footsteps growing fainter and fainter by the second. I was overjoyed. I lept up to leave the dark and dusty closet.

I wrenched the door nob. It didn't open. I tried again. And again. And again. And again. Still didn't open. It was locked. I was trapped where no one could hear

or find me. I have to wait. _Stay calm Ally__**, **_I instructed. _Trish, Dez, or Austin will find you._ _Wait Ally, just wait. _

**Austin's P.O.V: ** The tabel was full of life. Jokes were being told, laughter echoed throughout the house. I couldn't help but notice a certain brunette was missing.

I caught Trish's eye to see she had a worried expression too. "Find her" She mouthed from across the table. "Hey babe, I'm gonna go use the bathroom" I

whispered to McKenna. She nodded and continued to listen to Dez's joke about aliens. My footsteps echoed in the hall as I walked up the large staircase.

No sign of Ally on the first floor. I made my way up the _second_ large staircase. I peered into every room. _The final room on this floor_ I thought. _Ally wouldn't go_

_on the third floor. She'd feel rude. She has be in this one. This is it. _ I sucked in a deep breath and pushed open the door. It was full of dusty old boxes. "Ally" I

called. I side stepped a few boxes and continued to call her name.

**Ally's P.O.V: **"Ally" I heard Austin yell. "Austin! I'm locked in the closet! Austin I'm here!" I hollered, pounding on the door. Finally I thought as the lock unclicked

and the door swung open. Someone's here to save me. No more waiting.

_**Ohhh, so who do you think locked Ally in? Let me know and review! Please please please more reviews guys :)**_


	4. Hugs & Hospitals

_**Hey again! It's little old me :) Please more reviews guys! Your cheatin me :( ok so on with the story. Of course I do not own Austin and Ally. No infrindgement **_

_**intended. **_

**Ally's P.O.V: **I tumbeled out of the dusty closet. I felt Austin pull me to my feet. I felt faint and weak. "Austin" I wheezed. And with that, I collapsed onto the

equally dusty floor, into a deep sleep...

Two hours later...

**Ally's P.O.V:** I woke to the steady beat of monitors. I felt a hand lightly strokeing my hair. I glanced upward to see Austin, who darted his hand away and grinned

sheepishly. "Your up." I nodded. "What happened?" I sat up it the uncomfortable bed. "Well, you were locked in a closet and when I found you, you passed out."

The memory came flooding back to me, the dinner, the stairs, McKenna. Austin was about to speak, but the doctor walked in. Thank God, or I'd need to explain

the blood on my shirt thruthfully to Austin. "Miss Dawson, glad to see your awake" A hansome doctor came in and shook my hand. He had a full head of jet black

hair and a clean shaven face. "I'm Doctor Daniels" He said, as he gestered to the nametag on his crisp hospital robes. Austin cleared his through. "Doctor Daniels,

did you find out why she passed out?" Doctor Daniels nodded. "It was a delayed effect of a deadly sedative" Austin and I echanged puzzeled looks. "But how did

it get in me?" I asked, finding my voice. Doctor Daniels let out a tired sigh. " That's what I'd like to know" he sat at the edge of my bed and stared his serious brown

eyes into mine. "About an hour before you fell unconcious, did you have anything to drink?" I thought about it. I had a sudden flashback.

_*Ally's flashback*_

_Austin, Ally, McKenna, Trish,and Dez are all in the limo. McKenna is grabbing drinks from the mini fridge. "Here Abby" McKenna says, her silky red ponytail_

_dancing merrily as she hands a fizzy drink to Ally, with the top off. _

I was about to speak up but Doctor Daniels broke through. "Because this is serious Miss Dawson and Mr. Moon. Like I said it was a serious sedative,

Neffaproxin _**(A/N: I made up the name lol)**_. Very powerful. There was a large amount in your body too." Austin and Doctor Daniels sat eagerly waiting for my

reply. I couldn't tell them it was McKenna. She makes Austin so happy. Last week, he actually wanted to write a love song. It would destory him if they broke up.

"Sorry, I really don't remeber" I tried my best to convinceingly lie. Doctor Daniels put a reassureing hand on my knee and patted it. "It's ok honey. It has that

effect on the memory. I'll be right back" And with that, he exited the room. "Alls, your so brave" Austin walked up to the side of my bed. "Yeah made of steel" I

joked. He grinned and then turned serious. "Alls, I want you to know, I'll always be right by your side. Your my best friend and nothing could change that" My

throught tightened. Did he know that I was lieing? Did he know it was McKenna that tainted my drink? "Thanks Aus" I choked out. Austin held out his arms and I

happily flopped into them from my sitting position on the bed. The hug was warm and friendly. It was like roaming through a flower garden. It was full of

peace. We were like that for probably a straight minute and a half when the devil herself walked in. "Hey Amber" McKenna piped cheerfully. I knew not to correct

her. She was saying my name purposely wrong so I'd be mad. She plucked a kiss on Austin's cheek (which she knew would also annoy me), and handed each

of us a soda and a bag of chips. "Thanks" I replied honestly. It _was_ nice of her to bring me food when she was the one who poisoned me. Come to think of it, I

was starving. I didn't eat really anything at McKenna's. After small chit chat, she plucked yet another kiss on Austin's cheek, waved goodbye, and left. Neither

Austin or me opened our drinks. "Give me that one" Austin said, lundgeing for my drink. "Why?" I asked suspiciosly. Austin shrugged. "It has more in it." I knew

that was a lie. They had the same exact amount. Reluctantly I handed it over for his. Before Austin took a sip, realization slipped over me. McKenna poisioned the

soda. "WAIT!" I screamed. "What?" Austin asked, clearly annoyed. "She poisioned it." The words flew out of me. Austin rolled his eyes. "Yes" I continued. "That's

why she gave me this one specifically. You know it. That's why you wanted to switch." Austin stomped over to my bed. "See this?" He said calmly, pointing to the

seal under the cap. Shoot. It was still sealed and not broken. "Oh" was all I could say. I was embarrassed. "Ok, lets drink!" Austin piped, but I saw him hesitate.

We both popped off the caps and took long, throughty gulps. I glanced at Austin nervously. He grinned back at me. I breathed a sigh of relief. No poision. But I

spoke too soon, because Austin fell to the floor with a loud thud seconds later.

_**Woah action! Do you think Austin knew it was poisioned? hmmm what about McKenna messing with Ally's drink? Pretty fishy. Sorry about the errors. I'm **_

_**watching a movie at the same time so. Please review and I luv ya!**_


	5. Investigating & Interrogating

_**On with the story. Try and review PLEASE? Compared to my other story, the review number is diappointing. Come on guys! I love your feedback! I wanna know**_

_**what you guys liked, didn't like, want to happen, etc. PLEASEE try and review. Thanks :)**_

**Ally's P.O.V: **Austin's body lay crumpeled like a ragdoll on the hospital floor. "Austin!" I screamed. I jerked from my position on the bed, but couldn't move.

They had the stupid IV enforced for "maximum clarity". "Nurse! Nurse!" I screamed. I jabbed my finger at the little red call button on the remote. "Nurse!' Come

quickly! Emergency! Isn't this an EMERGENCY room?" Nurses flushed into the room, not even a second later. I pointed at Austin's limp body. They quickly

carried him off to another room. I silently prayed. _Why couldn't it have been me? It was suppose to be. Why did he have to be a hero? Please have him be ok. I'll_

_never forgive myself if he's not. It should have been me. _I waited eagerly to hear some kind of news. Any. Minutes ticked by when finally a stern looking female

nurse walked in. "He's going to be ok" I let out all my breath in a woosh of air. I flopped back on the pillow. I almost felt giddy with excitement. He's ok. The

two single best words I've ever heard. An hour later Austin was moved into a bed in my room (it's one of those rooms with a row of beds). When his eyes

fluttered open, I was overwhelmed with joy. "Austin!, Oh my gosh you scarde me to death!" I cried as he sat up in his bed. He gave me that adorable grin, no one

can resist. "I guess when I said I'd be by your side I wasn't kiddin" I shook my head. "I didn't want you by my side like this" Doctor Daniels walked in at that

moment. "Whatd'a say Doc?" Austin asked, as if he were selling someone a car rather then asking if he'd been nearly killed. Doctor Daniels leaned against the

metal table in the corner. He flopped a manila folder on the same table. "I'd say your lucky to be alive Mr. Moon" Doctor Daniels said, in a harsh tone.

Austin fell serious. "And it's not a joke" Doctor Daniels added. Austin suddenly became interested in the blanket. Doctor Daniels continued. "We tested that soda

bottel." Austin and I jerked our heads up. "Completely full to the brim with Neffaproxin _**(A/N: In case you don't remember, thats the name of the sedative**_

_**that poisioned Ally I made up).**_ Austin turned pale. Doctor Daniels nodded. "I'm glad I've inficted the seriousness of this upon both of you." He turned

somber. "Miss Dawson, Mr. Moon." He started. "Neffaproxin is used for serious surguries. It is illegal to carry by a non medical professional. If I'm not certain, I

don't think ethier of you have a doctoraite?" We both shook our heads. "Doctor Daniels, we don't own any Neffaproxin. We think..." Austin slowly glanced at me.

"Someone is trying to poision us" Doctor Daniels raised his eyebrows. "That's a pretty big accusation Mr. Moon. Do you have any proof?" Austin lost it. "Proof!"

he shrieked. "What more proof do you need! We both got poisioned! Do you really think if it was our Neffa-whatever, we'd poision ourselves? Are you that

dimwitted of a doctor?" Austin took a breath. "Look" He said calmly. "I'm sorry I just burst out like that but you even just said, I'm lucky to be alive right now.

Obviously I wouldn't do that myself. Was the bottle dusted for prints? Are you guys checking cameras, doing _something?_" Doctor Daniels stood there, bewildered.

"Smart man Mr. Moon" Everyone looked towards the door to see a rough looking police officer in the doorframe. "I'm Officer Richards" The man walked in and

everyones hands. "Lets get this investigation started" He pulled up a chair and took out a notepad. It was gonna be a LONG night.

_**Yay Austin's safe! Make sure ya review:)**_


	6. Swearing & Slapping

_**Need I say more then review and I don't own Austin & Ally?**_

**Ally's P.O.V: **The next night by 8, we were released from the hospital and at our homes. I was furious. McKenna is reckless and the police don't care! I angrily

wiped the counter at Sonic Boom. I'm always working. Even at night. I was in my usual atire. A dress over a tee with my ankel highs. But I was too mad to notice

the colors. I sighed in frustration and flopped on the bench to the piano downstairs. I looked down and fiddeled with the rag in my hands. "Hey Addy!" a cheerful

voice floated into the store. I threw the rag to the floor and sprang to my feet. McKenna's pink dress and red curls flopped behind her as she walked in. "You" I

fumed, making my way towards her. "Me" she replied playfully. She waved a small box in her hands. "I brought you a present" she sang, waving the box back and

forth. I slapped the box out of her hands. It flew to the other side of the room. She stared at me in suprise. "Amy!" she cried. I ignored her suprised remark.

"You nearly killed Austin!" I shouted, not caring that people were looking. She put on a fake shocked expression, but it would take a million performances before

I would believe it. "Like you don't know" I scoffed. Her fake expression turned into an evil grin. "It was an honest-" I cut her off. "Yeah right! You tampered the

bottels! You don't care who you hurt!" I was beyond a turning point. "You make me sick" I continued. "Some people really care about Austin like-" "Oh what" she

challenged. "His wittle fans?" "ME YOU IDIOT!" I couldn't control it. I pulled back my hand and slapped her face as hard as I could. I heard a loud _thwack _as my

hand made contact with her face. She staggered back in suprise. Even I was suprised. I was really upset. Now I felt bad. I was about to help her up when Austin

ran in.

"Ally!" He shouted, glancing at the redfaced McKenna on the floor. "Austin you don't understand. She tried to-" "Give you a gift" Austin glared at me. "What?"

Austin nodded. "How could you still be with her? She nearly killed you Austin!" I stood back in shock. My sudden moment I felt bad was replaced with rage.

"I trust her" Austin said. My jaw dropped. "HOW COULD YOU TRUST HER! DO YOU WANT TO DIE BEFORE YOUR 16TH BIRTHDAY?" Austin stood there,

somber faced. "I know what I'm doing Alison" That did it. "_ALISON!" _ I shreiked. I wanted to take his shoulders and shake him into sense. "Yeah Alison" He

retorted, helping McKenna to her feet. I threw my hands up in defeat. "Fine Austin. You know everything. Even why the Neffa-uh whatever was put in your

drink" "Glad you see it" Austin said. "Ugh!" I scoffed. "I don't know what I saw in you" Austin looked like _he'd _ been slapped in the face.

"Neffaproxin?" Austin and I turned to see McKenna finally speaking, and rubbing her cheek. She quickly cupped her hand to her mouth. It took a second to

realize what she was talking about. My eyes widened. "Ah ha! It's her! Guilty as charged!"

"It was not me" McKenna insisted. I rolled my eyes. McKenna suddenly got livid. "Mark my words Ally Dawson. I swear you

will pay" And with that, the two stalked off whispering about the skate place Nate's Skates. I slid my back against the wall. My hands had McKenna's nose blood

on them. What did I just do? I just ruined my relationship with my best friend. I groaned. I glanced towards the door to see Trish walking in. "Hey Alls" She piped,

not noticeing the knocked over instruments or blood. "Guess who got a job at Nate's Skates?" My head jerked up to se Trish in a ridiculous blue smock with a pair

of skates on them. I also saw her bushy, curly hair restrained by a blue headband with a rollerskate on top of the headbands. Trish's shoes were the attention

grabbers. She had a pair of faded skates on, pulled over old 70's tube socks. "Great" I mumbeled, standing up and brushing my skirt. Trish shrugged and actually

went off to work. I glanced at the clock near the TV. Only 8:45. My hand burned. I walked over to the box on the floor that McKenna brought. It was in the shape

of a heart and had neat silver cursive printed. It read :_ Ally and McKenna, B.G.F's (Best Girlfriends Forever). _The second time she got my name right and I wasn't

happy. I crumpeled up the box (which turned out to have chocolate in it that smooshed all in my hands) and threw it in the trash. After washing the chocolate

and blood (weird combo) off my hands, I walked over to the trash. I kind of felt bad. What if they were just regular chocolates? I picked up the bottom part

of the box. Green smoke floated from it. I grinned. I poured the waterbottle I keep under the counter on it and stuffed it at the bottom of the trash. I felt

victorious, I turned off the lights and slipped on my coat. After locking the store, I went out into the damp night. My dad was at a cello convention (He would flip

once he found out about the poisioning). Little did I know, I would be in the hospital again very soon.

_**Woah! Action! Go Ally! McKenna had that coming! Make sure you review**_


	7. Kissing & Kicking

_**On with the story :) Make sure ya review **_

**Ally's P.O.V: **I bundeled the jacket around me as the wind whipped my hair. It's unusally windy tonight. I didn't know where I was going. I made my way down the small ally near Nate's Skates.

I scoweled. Austin in there right now with an attempted killer. Other then his looks, brains, heart, and talent, what's he got that's so special? Who needs him anyway? I crouched onto the ground and

sobbed. "I need him" I whispered. Tears steadily flowed down my cheeks. I sniffeled and wiped them. Footsteps echoed behind me. I was about to leap to my feet, when something hard knocked me

onto the concrete. My vision was blurred due to the fall. I couldn't even see who it was. I completely forgot how to use my arms and legs, though I doubt I could be able to. My attacker shoved

a skate down my throught and tied the laces in a knot around my head. I squirmed, but couldn't move. My head throbbed. Punches and kicks were thrown at my body. I winced in pain, hoping someone

would walk down the ally and see me. I'm guessing it was about five minutes and several bruise inflicting kicks and punches later, that they stopped. They ran. I could make out a few figures in front

of me. _Please help me_ I silently thought. I heard a familiar voice call "Ally!" "Austin?" I rasped, and then everything went black.

For the second time in 48 hours, I woke up to the steady beat of monitors. I sighed. Back in the hospital. "Hey Alls" Austin walked in, as if we never fought. "Uh- hi" I said, akwardly. "This is gonna

take some time to explain." Austin pulled up a chair and sat down. "Wheres McKenna?" I demanded. I wasn't taking any chances. "In jail" My heart lifted. "Ok explain" I folded my hands on my lap.

" From the moment you got that bloody nose at her house, I knew McKenna was no good. But your probably wondering why I stayed with her. That is because I didn't want her to hurt you. If I broke

up with her, she'd go after you. So I played it safe. I made a mistake though. I played it _too_ safe. You ended up getting poisioned. I had a problem. Etheir put you in danger by letting McKenna continue

to hurt you, or put you in danger by breaking up with McKenna. When she gave you the soda bottle the first time you were in the hospital-" " You knew" I interrupted. Austin nodded. "I knew it was

poisioned. So I took it from you but I-" Again I interrupted. "Why'd you drink it if you knew it was poisioned?" "Because if I didn't, McKenna would see the full bottle and do worse. Also because you'd

start to wonder" I nodded. So now I still was worried. My heart nearly stopped when I found out she was going to Sonic Boom. I rushed there, and well, you know what happened." Again I nooded.

"Oh and sorry about calling you Alison. I had to make it seem convincing that we were fighting so she'd start to think we weren't dating." he added hastily. "It's ok" was all I said. Austin

took a deep breath and continued.

"Knowing she wouldn't be satisfied that she didn't get to you, I distracted her by taking her to Nate's Skates. She said she had to use the bathroom. I hurried to find her. I looked everywhere. I finally

found her in the ally." And with that he grinned. "Soo, good plan?" I got up from the bed and felt wobbily. "Austin why would you drink the poision?" He took a deep breath. "Her parents work here

as surgeons. Thats how she knew about the Neffaproxin. I heard her on the phone with them, telling them to make sure that the soda bottle was empty. Well the hospital room had no sink. And I knew

her parents were right outside the door. So I had no choice" I was about to speak but he interrupted. "If your wondering why I didn't just have you drink yours and then make it look like it was the

poisioned bottle, that's a good question. The answer is that McKenna had the bottle marked. She knew which was which." I was out of questions. "Austin, your a lot smarter then we give you credit for"

He grinned. "I know." I returned the smile and held out my arms. It felt so good to be wrapped in them again. It felt like coming home after a long trip. I slid back to look at his face. I couldn't

believe he was actually here. I ran my hand down his face, as if to test to see if he was really there. I suddenly felt embarassed. Apparently, Austin didn't care. He quickly pressed his lips to mine.

I was shocked, but excited. The kiss was warm and inviteing. I felt butterflies, fireworks, _everything _ from the movies. My heart was doing jumping jacks in my chest. We broke apart, red faced, when

the doctor walked in. Austin flopped into the chair and I made my way back to the bed.

"Miss Dawson, do we need to start putting a bed on reserve for you?" The doctor joked. After assessing me he left the room. Austin went to go get us snacks. I wanted to talk about the kiss and what it

ment. Austin walked in minutes later with a bag of unhealthy chips and a soda. "No poision, honest" He kidded as he handed me my drink. Of course I had to laugh. It felt good to laugh. I missed

it. After talking I realized people missing. "Wheres Trish and Dez?" "Dez is at his aunts house in South Carolina. He said feel better. And Trish's mom is making her keep her job. So she's at home

sleeping off her work day. But she said she'll visit you first thing in the morning. Oh and she dropped off this" Said Austin, passing me a pickel basket. "Pickels!" I cried. Austin and I both laughed.

Too full to eat any pickels, I set them on the side table. After a while Austin had to leave. I gave him a hug and yes, another kiss, goodbye. It felt odd, yet, so right to kiss him. As he walked out the door

I suddenly remebered to ask him if we were dating or not. " Austin I need to ask you something!" I hollered. He spun around and stuck his head in the door. "We'll talk tomorrow" He grinned, gave

the most adorable wink, and walked off.

_**Auslly is here and McKenna is GONE! who elese celebrated on the inside? I know I did. There still more so keep checking and makesure you review. Oh and by the way. AWWWW Austin nearly killed **_

_**himself for her! THAT'S love. **_


	8. Relationships & Realization

_**Last chapter :( I'm going to start my new story soon. Come on guys! More reviews! only two last chaper? I crave your oppinion! Thanks Queenc1 and Anaon (sorry if I spelt it wrong!) You guys rock. **_

_**Thanks sooo much for supporting me through all of my stories. Of course, I don't own Austin and Ally or Maroon 5.**_

**Ally's : **"Austin, please tell me where were going!" I whined, as Austin pulled me out of the hospital by my arm. I wanted to talk to him about the kiss,

but everytime I brought it up, he ignored me. "Patience young Allygator, patience" said Austin, ushering me into a cab. I rolled my eyes as I slid into the leather

backseat. Austin's hand snaked into mine and we stayed like that, wordless the whole ride. Austin again ushered me out of the cab and into a heavy crowd on a

large field with decaying grass. My eyebrows furrowed in confusion. Where were we? Austin walked up onto the stage. "Hey guys! Uh- I know you all came to see

Maroon 5 perform tonight" My heart stopped. Maroon 5 was one of my favorite bands. The crowd wooped. Austin continued. "But, they gave me permission to

do this. So theres this girl..." I turned scarlette. "And she's the most amazing person I know" The crowd's collarborative "Awww" made me blush even more. I

heard slow strumming begin to play. Maroon 5 started singing "_She will be loved" _Again, I blushed. "Ally, will you come up here?" Every eye turned to see who he

was talking about. I cleared my throught and reluctanly made my way to the stage. The only sound was the swooshing of the grass under my feet and Maroon 5's

voices. I got up on the stage and felt nervous. _Be calm_ I instructed myself as I walked towards Austin. _Austin wouldn't make you humiliate yourself_. Austin

brought back the crowds attention. "Alls, your my best friend. And, you know I'm not good at expressing my feelings..." My thoughts lingered back to Cassidy,

the waitress Austin used to like. I smiled and nodded. "I love you so much. You brighten up my day. I'm always so eager in the mornings to see you." That's

Austin. A real charmer. "And I wanted to ask you" He got on one knee. Ok not I was really confused. "You may be wondering _Why is he getting on one knee?_ No

I'm not asking Ally to marry me, were 16" The crowd laughed. "Were not an ordinary pair though, so I thought I do this out of the ordinary" Austin said, pulling

something out of his pocket. "Although" He added. "I'm starting to regret it. My knee is killing me" The crowd cracked up. Austin turned his attention

back to me. "This"he said, pulling a small ring out of the box. "Is a promise ring. It promises that I will love you no matter what. And I will" He slipped the ring

on my finger. It had a gold ring with a rhinestoned pickel, with different shades of green. I laughed. My favorite food. "If you do the same" he handed

me another gold ring, with a brown pancake on it. I laughed again, choking back tears of joy. Austin stuck out his finger patiently. The crowd waited anxiously.

I slipped the ring on the outstretched finger. "Of course I will" I whispered. The crowd cheered as Austin and I shared our first out of hospital kiss.

I laughed as we headed off the stage to join the concert. It felt good to laugh. Not that fake laughter that was here with McKenna. Genuine, pure laughter.

Austin and I danced the whole night to Maroon 5. It was perfect.

The next day we were all at Sonic Boom. Austin, Trish, Dez, my dad, and I. My dad was pretty mad about the whole, not calling him thing. But he got over it,

glad to know I was safe. Trish and Dez were perfectly ok with our relationship. Everything was perfect. I sat, flipping through a magazine, Austin palyed paddel

ball, Trish and Dez argued. So normal. The phone broke the fun. We all turned to it. Trish shrugged and answered it. "Oh man!" she cried seconds later. "I'm

fired!"

_**Ta daa! And so another story ends. Lol Trish getting fired was the perfect ender. So make sure you check out my other stories and my new one coming**_

_**up. and review :) luv ya!**_


End file.
